User blog:Chawk1993/Dawn: First Look at New characters and Speculation
Hey Apes fans! It's been one hell of a couple of weeks for us Apes fans! We have recieved a new poster, a TV spot, a tease at some of the footage for anyone who was at CinemaCon and some exciting news in regards to some of the cast joining new projects such as The Jungle Book and Juarassic World. Hopefully, we'll get a lot more information when the film continues early publicity when Fox takes promotion to WonderCon where director Matt Reeves along with stars Andy Serkis, Keri Russell and Gary Oldman will talk about the film and hopefully show us diehard fans a bit more juicy footage and hopefully a few more posters. New Characters River Thanks to the new TV spot, we have recieved our first look at Caesar and Cornelia's teenage son, River. From what Andy Serkis has revealed in an interview at CinemaCon, he has said that Caesar and River have a very strong father-son bond and that River loves the idea of change and that he really embodies the new generation of apes who are learning to speak and so on. Serkis also revealed a small bit of information about River's personality. He says that River has a bit of reckless streak and that Caesar, being his father, is the counter balance of his son's personality. In recent articles from press set visits, it has been revealed that River will be friendly with Koba (oh no!) and that Caesar will constantly judge River because of his recklessness and rebellous behaviour. It was also revealed that River will the equivalent to a human teenager around the age of 15 so that would make him anywhere between 5-9 years old in ape years. Infant Child Not long after the release of the TV spot, a new poster was dropped revealing Caesar in a little more detail. In this poster, Caesar is wearing the same War Paint we have seen him in previous images but only this time, we see him holding his newborn child in his arms, a child who, according to one entertainment site is a boy. There has been no confirmation of the baby's gender or a name yet. The child is mentioned in the footage from CinemaCon in which has not yet been shown to the public. In the footage, there a scene which is celebrating the birth of the baby as Cornelia is seen where a crown made of flowers. The scene was confirmed by Andy Serkis during the interview. See the poster below for the first look at the new baby ape. Grey In a recent reveal by both Nick Thurston (River) and Empire Magazine, a behind the scenes photo that shows Thurston, fellow apa actor Lee Ross filming an apparent conflictation with Toby Kebbell (Koba) where River hands Koba a gun. Though there currently is no footage available to support this theory, it is pure speculation as the article didn't reveal what this scene was showing. According to IMDb, there is no other actor in the cast named Lee so it can be assumed that Ross is the actor in the photo. Ellie In the same article, it is revealed what the name of Keri Russell's character will be. Her name will be Ellie. There is another behind the scenes image where Ellie and Malcolm are interacting with Caesar in the forest. Whether this the first scene where the trio meet for the first time is currently unclear. Speculation In recent months, there has been speculation after speculation made. Here a few that will get you thinking: 1) Malcolm and Will are brothers - I didn't think of this until I looked at the pages earlier today. I think there could be a link between the two or between Ellie and WIll because in the footage (from what has been said) that was shown, Ellie is seen arguing with another human about the Simian Flu. She says that the Flu was manmade, a direct link to Will. 2) 'The Baby's name is Cornelius - '''Just after the launch of the new poster (see above), one entertainment site posted an idea for the name of the baby Caesar is holding: Cornelius. The name itself is a direct link back to the 1968 film and its sequels. The name is also a nod to the infant's mother, Cornelia who's name is also deprived from the Roddy McDowall character. I think this is a very strong possiblity. 3) '''Dreyfus wants revenge for family's death - '''In the footage that Fox showed at CinemaCon, there was apparently, a shot of Dreyfus (Gary Oldman) crying over a photo of two girls. One could have been a woman, it wasn't confirmed that both the females in the photo were young. The females could have been Dreyfus' daughters or his wife and daughter or something along those lines. This could be the reason why Dreyfus is so hell bent on wanting the apes gone. 4) '''Malcolm and Ellie are married - '''In one entertainment article, it was said that Ellie and Malcolm are married but I personally, don't think this is the case but only time will tell. 5) '''River or baby are killed hence the human-ape war - '''There has been speculation for months about just want sparks the war between the apes and the humans. One rumor suggests that one of Caesar's children is killed and that sparks the war. If the Amanda Silver and Rick Jaffa were smart when they wrote the script they would have tried not to draw too many similarities to ''Battle for the Planet of the Apes. I do have to admit, Cornelius II's death was so sad but I think if they had of had one of them die then it would be like looking Battle in the face again. Yes, make the story parrallel but don't make it obvious. 6) '''Koba Rebels - '''As many fans will know from ''Rise, ''Koba has no love for humans due to spending all of his early life as a test subject. It is possible that he will go up against Caesar and everything he has struggled to build. In recently released Behind-the-Scenes images, we have seen Koba being handed a gun by Caesar's own son and we've seen him looking rather nasty on the top of a building with his gang. It is yet to be seen just what Koba will do to make everything that Caesar has built come to a standstill. It has been confirmed that Koba will be an advisor to Caesar while he is being idolised by River. 7) '''Caesar returns to Rodman House - '''There has been confirmation that Caesar had some point will end up returning to his roots and going to where he grew up. It has been reported that his adoptive father Will, despite being dead, will make some kind of small cameo. Whether this footage from the previous film or a photo it is yet to be seen as James Franco had no involvement in the film at all and had no idea that Will would make an appearance in the film. 8) '''Maurice the Seer and Teacher - '''During one of the articles, it has been said that Maurice will be a seer and a teacher, one of his students being River. As to what the seer position is is yet to be verified. Category:Blog posts